First Times for Everything
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: I don't like writing summaries... If you wanna know what happens, just read it. And don't forget to review! ^_^


It's homecoming night and Shingo is going to pick up Hotaru

Disclaimer: I don't own SM. They belong to the wonderful and talented Takeuchi Naoko. I don't have any money either. So don't sue me!

A/N: The senshi have all graduated and Shingo and Hotaru are still in high school. 

First Times for Everything (With a bit of spying on the side…) 

It's homecoming night and Shingo is going to pick up Hotaru. He was dressed in a newly pressed suit. He had on green pants, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and a purple tie. He had made dinner reservations at Shirobeko. 

He was very nervous but rang the doorbell anyways. The only thing is he had to wait for someone to come answer the door. When the door opens, Haruka is standing there hovering over him as she did a lot of people. Then he heard, "'Ruka-chan, who's at the door?" Shingo then saw Michiru with her arms draped around Haruka. 

"Hi Shingo-kun, please come in. She's just about ready." Haruka announced.

He walked into the home and followed the two into the living room where he saw Setsuna. "Please sit down." She said, "Haruka, go and tell Hotaru that her date is here." She turned back to him. "Good evening." She says. 

"Good evening." He responded. Then started the questions and he knew what was coming. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To Shirobeko then to the dance." 

"When will she be home?" 

"At about one in the morning." 

"I say…" 

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru walked in and interrupted her. "Don't interrogate him." 

"Fine, but you had better take good care of her or deal with all three of us." She said. 

"Now go and have fun you two." Michiru said very excitedly. 

"You look very pretty tonight Hotaru." Shingo said. She was wearing a deep purple dress, spaghetti strapped, with a sheer overlay that was full of glitter. 

"Thank you." She replied. "You look nice too." 

While they were on their way to dinner, Shingo felt that they were being followed, but when he looked back no one was there. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were all backed up against the wall just around the corner though. They wanted to know what Usagi's little brother was doing. He would not tell anyone what he was doing this night. 

~ At Shirobeko ~ 

Shingo and Hotaru are sitting over in the corner and ordering their food while the five girls are over across the room behind a bush with menus in front of their faces. 

"So that's what he was doing. Taking Hotaru out and then going to homecoming." Usagi pointed out the obvious. 

"Usagi-chan you didn't need to say that. We all see that." Ami said. 

This is how the rest of dinner went. The five girls almost got caught when the two go up to leave and they walk right past them. 

~ On the way to the school ~

"You know, this is my first date." Shingo said. 

"Mine too." Replied Hotaru. 

"Umm, thank for going with me." 

"You're welcome. I was hoping you'd ask me." She said, a blush creeping onto her face. 

"You were?" He said shocked. "Hold on. I think we're being followed." 

They both turned around very fast to try to ketch whoever was following them. Once again no one is to be seen. The girls had to run and hide behind trees, poles, and bushes very fast to prevent themselves from being caught. 

"I think we should just go." Hotaru said. 

"OK, I wonder who the band will be." Shingo said. 

"I heard that it was the Three Lights." 

"Oh no…" 

"What?" 

"They know my sister and they might tell her what I did tonight." 

"She doesn't know?" 

"No, only my mother." 

"This could be fun because Ami knows I was going out. She asked me to help her with something tonight and I said no. She'll want to know what I did and she won't find out cause no one really knows." 

"K, thanks Hotaru." He replied. "I still think we're being followed." 

"So do I but let's just forget it." 

They finished their walk to school talking and having fun. Then Shingo decided to be brave and held Hotaru's hand. She didn't object, so they walk the rest of the way to the dance holding hands. 

"Oh." Usagi said. "They're holding hands." 

"It is kinda cute." Ami replied. 

"It reminds me of my first date…" Minako said happily. 

"They are so cute together." Rei and Makoto chimed in. 

"You know, if we are going to chaperon this dance, shouldn't we get going?" Ami state, matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, you're right Ami-chan. Let's take the short-cut to the school." Makoto said. 

"But I WANT TO FOLLOW THEM!" Cried Usagi. 

"Come on Usako." Mamoru said. "You'll get to spy enough at the dance." 

"Mamo-chan?" Cried Usagi. "You're here." 

"Yeah. Oh did you know the band is the Three Lights?" 

"It is? Let's get going. What are we waiting for!" Makoto yelled, pulling Usagi behind her towards the school. 

"Hey wait up you two." The others yelled after hem as the started to run too. 

"Girl!" Mamoru called after them and started after them. 

~ At the Dance ~ 

(Yes finally they are at the dance. ^_^) 

"So do you want to take pictures now or later?" Shingo asked. 

"Let's do them now." Hotaru answered. "I don't want my hair to fall before we take them." 

"OK." He answered. 

They go and get their pictures taken. Meanwhile, the band is playing and well, the girls are all crawling around the stage staring at them and not spying. 

"I thought you came to spy on your brother." 

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Usagi said surprised. 

"Same you are. 'Chaperoning,' understand?" Haruka said. 

"Oh I see. You guys are spying too." Ami said. 

"Yeah but if Hotaru sees us, we're all dead." 

So while Shingo and Hotaru take pictures, they all talk for the while. 

"I thought we were here to spy NOT watch the band." Mamoru commented, "By the way, here they come." 

"Quick everyone scatter. Meet here in one hour." Ami said. 

Everyone went in different directions. They followed the two "Love Birds" around the gym all night long. Then Usagi and Mamoru over-heard their conversation. 

"Have you ever been kissed Hotaru?" 

"No, why have you?" Starts to blush. 

"No." Also starts to blush. 

"Oh look. He wants to kiss her Mamo-chan!" 

"I see that Usako." He kisses her deeply. 

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" 

"No, are you?" 

"Yes." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So, do you want to dance?" He asked blushing like crazy. 

"Sure, listen it's a slow song. I've never slow danced before." 

"It's the night for 'first times' isn't it." Shingo joked. 

~ Meanwhile ~ 

Setsuna has found a dance partner. So have everyone else. Haruka and Michiru are dancing together and so are Usagi and Mamoru. The only thing is that, they are not only dancing but also kissing. When all of a sudden… 

"USAGI! HOW COULD YOU?!" 

"Oh now. I think that we've been caught." She said to Mamoru. 

"Is everyone here?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yes." Mamoru replied. 

"I'll kill you all!" Hotaru screamed. "And you all know I can." 

~ Back at Hotaru's House ~ 

"We all wanted to know what you two were doing tonight and since no one would tell us, we thought that we'd just spy on you." 

"I still want to kill you all. All you had to do was wait because we were going to tell you." Hotaru said trying to stay calm. 

"Calm down Hotaru. I think they all know that." Her boyfriend said quickly to her. 

"I think you two make a really cute couple." Ami said trying to change the subject. And it worked. 

"Thanks." They both said at the same time and giggled. 

So all's well that ends well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you like this. It was my first fanfic and I didn't really know where I was going with it. But I hope you liked it. If I get 10 good reviews on this, I'll try to write another story. ^_^ 

Nomi-chan 

CN Notes: Hehe. This actually started off a prompt I gave her. I had just started another story and she said she wanted to write one too… I think it was a cute story. She totally didn't go where I had originally thought it out, but it's still pretty good. ^_^;; Please don't flame me over this story. I don't want to have to go to school and tell her that her beloved first fic got flamed. She'd take it all out on me… ~ Chichiri Neko 


End file.
